1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for assignment of monitoring in a communication system. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention provide a system and method for automating the assignment of monitoring interactions between customers and agents in a contact center.
2. Description of Related Art
In a communication system, such as a contact center, it is common practice for supervisors to observe live interactions between customers and agents (referred to as “customer-agent interactions”.) For example, a supervisor may observe a customer-agent interaction by listening in on a phone conversation between a customer and an agent. As another example, a supervisor may observe a customer-agent interaction by following along on an instant message conversation between a customer and an agent. Observing customer-agent interactions may be done, for example, to monitor the quality of service provided by the agents, to coach the agents, to ensure that regulatory requirements are being followed, to correct undesired behavior, etc.
In traditional contact centers, supervisors are alerted to possible customer-agent interactions that may require their attention. The supervisors may then select which customer-agent interactions to observe. For example, supervisors may be alerted to particular customer-agent interactions that may require their attention based on keywords identified in the interactions (e.g., the use of profanity, low sentiment, or the like.) The supervisor can decide which calls to observe from those identified.
The process for identifying and assigning supervisors to monitor customer-agent interactions, however, requires supervisors to manually select which customer-agent interaction to observe. The assignment of which interactions to observe must happen quickly, due to the real-time nature of the interactions. Furthermore, there is a limited amount of information that can manually be processed by supervisors in making a decision about which interaction to observe. As such, it is difficult for the supervisors to optimally select the customer agent interactions to monitor using conventional techniques.
Thus there is a need for a system and method for automatically assigning monitoring of interactions that optimizes the usage of supervisors in the call center.